Love Kills
by SilkenSpider
Summary: Visit with this love triangle in Love Kills. It contains alot of OOC so if you don't like OOC I suggest you to not even bother reading it. Oh, and if u don't like character deaths I strongly advise you to stay away.


**Okay this is my second fanfic. I have been told that I have major OOC. So, don't believe that this time will be different. If you don't like OOC don't read it. End of story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke Uchiha stood protectivley over me.

"You guys! Don't fight!" I exclaimed. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke were fighting over me again. I hated when they fought, because I would have to choose sides.

"Sakura, stay out of this. I don't want you to get hurt." Sasuke said, peeking out at me from behind his dark blue hair.

"What are you two even fighting about?" I asked again.

Naruto pushed Sasuke aside and took my hands. "We are fighting over you. Sasuke doesnt deserve you. I am the one you should want." He kissed each of my hands.

I pulled back and shook my head. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. Again. I took a deep breath and said,"Naruto, I love you." I saw Sasuke's eyes narrow but I began again. "But as a friend. Sasuke is the one I really want. Im sorry."

Naruto's shoulders slumped and the sparkle left his eyes. "No, don't be." He planted one last kiss to my forehead and walked away.

When he was out of sight, Sasuke picked me up and spun me around. I put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "I love you." I said and kissed him on the lips. We stayed in that position for a time before Akamaru head-butted Sasuke's leg, making us fall. Sasuke fell on top of me with his hands on either side of my head. He looked lovingly into my eyes. My heart nearly melted.

"Are you guys gonna sit like that all day?" I heard Kiba Inuzuka's voice from behind us.

Sasuke got up, pulling me with him. "Hey, can you please keep that mutt of yours away from people? That's the third time this week that he's made me fall."

"Sure thing." Kiba laughed and called for the small white dog and they walked away.

I took Sasuke's hand and we walked back to my house. "I was thinking," I said, unlocking the front door and stepping into the foyer. "That we could go to Ino and Kiba's house tonight. They invited me. They have some kind of announcement."

Sasuke tapped his chin, pondering the idea. "I guess that's okay."

I clapped and jumped. "Thanks. Let me go change real quick."

Sasuke nodded and I ran to my room. I stripped out of my t-shirt and jeans and slipped into my mother's old robins-egg blue dinner dress. I stared into the full-length mirror on the back of my closet door. I almost cried at the sight of how the blue sequins caught the light.

"You look beautiful." I gasped and turned around. Sasuke was leaning against the door, studing me.

"Thanks, this was my mother's dress." I explained. I grabbed my purse and Sasuke took my hand and we walked to Ino and Kiba's house.

When we arrived, Sasuke paused outside the door. "You look amazing tonight, Sakura. I like the way the blue dress makes your eyes look bright." Sasuke leaned in closer to my face and I tilted my head up really slowly until I felt his lips on mine. After a few seconds, we pulled apart.

"Let's go." I said, knocking on the door. Akamaru barked and Ino pulled open the door.

Ino smiled and she hugged us both. Which was totally unusual, considering that she hates me. "Hey, guys. I'm glad that you could make it." she said, enthusiasticly

"Hey." We said and stepped inside.

Hanabi, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Itatchi, Temari, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Naruto were sitting at the

table when we walked into the dining room.

"Hey." said everyone in unison. I sat with TenTen on my right and Sasuke on my left. As I sat there, I felt a blush creep up my neck and into my cheeks. I looked up from my bowl of ramen and saw Naruto looking straight at me. Sasuke noticed me looking at Naruto and he kissed my cheek and took my hand in his left hand.

Kiba stood up from his seat at the head of the table. He clapped three times. "Attention!" He called out, clapping. "Ino and I are glad that you all came out here tonight. As we told all of you when we invited you that we have a special announcement." Kiba paused and waited for Ino to stand beside him. When she was, he took her hand and thrust it out, so the whole table could see the diamond ring on her finger.

"We're getting married!" Ino shouted.

There was silence, then everyone talked at once. Temari, Hinata, Hanabi, and I rushed up to Ino and smiled and congradulated her.

"Thanks, you guys. I am so happy!" Ino fanned her face with a paper plate.

Kiba came over to us and said, "Watcha ladies talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Ino said, batting her eyelashes.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Ino and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him and smiled adoringly.

I turned to find Sasuke, but he, Neji, and Naruto were missing. I turned back to see if anyone was watching. No one was. So I snuck outside. I couldn't really see in the dark but I had excellent hearing. At first, all I could hear was the birds and some crickets. Then I heard Naruto's voice.

"Your not good enough for her!" Naruto shouted.

"You think your any better? Sakura already told me three times today that she loved me." Sasuke snarled.

I was starting to shake. My eyes welled up with tears. I knew I should never have started anything with Sasuke. I knew from the start Naruto would get jealous, but I didnt listen to my brain, I went with my heart's opinion.

Then to my suprise, I heard Neji's voice. "You guys, knock it off! Sakura already chose the one she loved. Naruto, get over it. She doesnt want you." Neji broke into their arguing.

I peaked around the corner of the house. Before I got a glimpse of them, I felt a hand on my arm. I jumped and had to hold in my scream. I whipped around to see TenTen standing there.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I whisper-panted, clutching my heart.

"Sorry! I saw you leave and decided to follow you." TenTen explained.

I nodded and on the count of three we peaked.

Sasuke stood above Neji, a few feet away from the wall of the house, where Naruto was standing. He was holding a kunai.

I gasped to my self. Why would Sasuke turn a knife on someone? He wasnt his brother, Itatchi. Would Sasuke become a murderer, too?

Naruto said, "Put the kunai down, Sasuke. We don't need to use violence." his voice cracked.

Sasuke said, "I told you many times that you better leave Sakura alone. She's with me now. What you two had is over!"

Neji stood up taller and said firmly. "Leave him alone. You guys get mad at each other every day. Never talk to each other again if that's how your going to treat each other."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and snarled, "Is that a threat?"

"Yes!" Neji shouted and pushed Sasuke backwords.

Sasuke fell back into Naruto. When he recovered, Sasuke raised the kunai, readying it.

"No!" TenTen shot out from behind the house and pushed Neji out of the way as the kunai flew from Sasuke's hand. I could only watch in horror, as the knife slice into TenTen's back. She fell to the ground.

I flung myself onto the ground next to my best friend. "TenTen! TenTen, listen to me. Your gonna be okay. Please open your eyes!" I said, my trembling hands stroking her head.

i heard TenTen murmur, "Sakura." Before bright red blood bubbled out of her mouth. "Take care of Sasuke. And take care of Neji for me. Dont be stupid." She said, before her eyes glazed over and her head fell to the side.

I cried and screamed for five minutes, untill I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Sakura, I didnt mean to." His voice sounded tortured.

I got up slowly, not trusting my legs to work. But surprisingly, they did. I walked to stand next to Sasuke.

"Forgive me?" Sasuke asked, a smile inching it's way onto his face.

"No!" I punched him then. Right in the face. My hand stung but I didnt care. I hit him again.I finally droppe to my knees and sobbed into my hands uncontrollably.

That was the last thing that I remembered. I passed out right on Ino and Kiba's lawn

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(Two months later)

I sat by TenTen's headstone, crying. I had come straight here after talking to Sasuke.

"HI, TenTen. Guess what?" I waited a couple seconds. "I'm back with Sasuke. I know he killed you and everything, but you know what God says, 'Forgive to be forgiven.'" I laughed. "I miss you, Ten. I have been so lonely since you've been gone. I wish you never had to leave." I started crying even harder.

A soft breeze blew and caressed my cheeks. I knew right then, that even though I was pained at the loss of my best friend, I would be okay. And for right now, that was all that mattered.


End file.
